Only You
by sparkyu amore
Summary: Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini. Ia masih kerap berkiblat pada Yesung yg notaben adalah kekasihnya/Summary Gagal!/Kyu-Sung/ONESHOOT


Gelombang kecil yang menghempas pesisir sungai Han, seolah memberi isyarat bila mereka ingin terlepas dari lingkup tempatnya. Namun, walau pada dasarnya ia tahu takkan bisa lari_ mereka kerap melakukannya setiap hari bahkan setiap detiknya tanpa kenal lelah. Walaupun hal yang mereka lakukan hanyalah sebuah kegiatan yang dikatakan sebagai kegiatan sia-sia. Kegiatan yang percuma itu senantiasa disaksikan mereka, dua namja yang duduk saling berpegangan tangan dipinggir sungai Han.

"Apa kau tak ingin seperti mereka Kyu?" namja yang memiliki manik layaknya bulan sabit, kulit putihnya dan juga bentuk yang muka yang mungil itu, bertanya tanpa seincipun menarik pusat perhatiannya dari si gelombang kecil.

"Melarikan diri seperti yang mereka lakukan? Itu akan sangat melelahkannya hyung. Bila itu aku, aku hanya akan diam dan menerimanya"

Sama seperti namja yang bertanya tadi, Kyu a.k.a Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan tersirat itu tanpa menoleh pada si empu yang mempunyai pertanyaan.

"Tsk.. itu jawaban yang dikatakan orang yang berputus asa, bodoh!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. Perlahan, manik coklatnya mengarah pandang pada namja disampingnya. Ia memegang pipi tirus namja itu gamang. Tersirat kelirihan dari hatinya yang berteriak seolah ingin lansung merengkuhnya. Namja itu tersenyum, begitupun Kyuhyun. Ia memegang jemari Kyuhyun yang tengah memegang pipinya yang tirus, mengangkatnya dan menciumnya dengan hangat dan penuh cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Yesung.."

Tes...

Liquid bening yang Kyuhyun miliki terlepas sudah dari jeratnya. Di tautkannya jemarinya yang masih lepas dari kukungan Yesung dan menciumnya juga dalam tangis. Bukan raungan yang ia umbar ataupun isakkan. Hanya air mata yang mengalir , menyentuh hingga meresap kedalam kulit Yesung.

Manik bulan sabit itu menatapnya kosong, hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun yang rapuh sedemikian. Ia berusaha tersenyum walau yang terlukis hanya senyum kecut disana. Yesung mengelus surai caramel Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun mendongak, masih dengan maniknya dan pipi chubbynya yang basah.

"Annyeong KyuKyu..." ucap Yesung pada pada Kyuhyun. Namja berpipi chubby itu diam, walau maniknya telah terpupuk air mata dan siap untuk menumpahkannya.

"Inikah waktunya?"

Yesung tersenyum dengan lembut, menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan menciumnya dengan lembut "Annyeong Sungie..."

©Sparkyu Amore©

.

**Only You**

**.**

**Pair : Kyuhyun x Yesung (KyuSung), Ryeowook. Others.  
>Warning: <strong>Typos, Boys Love, True Love, One Shoot.

.

Happy Reading^^

Kyuhyun berlari sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan langkah yang terseok-seok. Hatinya mencelos mengingat beberapa waktu yang lalu saat ia menerima panggilan telepon. Kekasihnya kembali mengalami drop dan dilarikan kerumah sakit. Namun perjalanannya tak berjalan baik, namja tampan itu mengalami kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya seorang.

Ia menoleh kebelakang sebentar, melihat beberapa suster dan security yang tengah mengejarnya. Kyuhyun melihat dirinya sendiri yang masih bermandikan darah. Walau demikian, Kyuhyun masih bisa melarikan diri dari pihak rumah sakit tersebut walau harus membawa kakinya yang sakit dengan terseok-seok.

"Anda harus menjalani perawatan terlebih dahulu tuan." Namja berpipi chubby itu tertangkap oleh pihak security yang memang mempunyai stamina yang jauh kuat darinya sekarang. Ia berusaha memberontak dan sedikit mengelak seperti sebelumnya. Namun apa dayanya kini, kekuatannya telah habis, terlebih lagi rasa sakit itu telah siap menderanya.

"Aku harus melihat keadaannya.."

"Keadaan anda juga harus anda perhatikan dahulu" seru suster yang juga memaksa Kyuhyun.

Satu suntikan penenang mereka layangkan pada Kyuhyun. Namja chubby itu perlahan melemah. Badannya sedikit goyah, dengan pandangannya sedikit kabur. Para pihak yang mengejarnya tadi segera mengangkatnya dan menaruhnya perlahan diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia meringis, menahan sakit dan juga menyesal tak bisa menggapai tempat yang harus ditujunya. Namun, perlahan Kyuhyun tersenyum saat sosok yang diharapkannya terlihat olehnya dan tersenyum padanya serta mengangguk, meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja saat ini.

.

©Sparkyu Amore©

.

"KyuKyu..KyuKyu..."

Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya, membuka perlahan maniknya yang sempat tertutup. Kabur, hanya itu yang dilihat namja berpipi chubby itu. Ia sesekali mengerjap, membiasakan dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kyuhyun perlahan tersenyum, saat sosok yang ia cari tadi tersenyum dihadapannya dengan lembut.

"Hyung.."

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk duduk dan menyender dikepala ranjangnya. Ia menangis haru, memegang pipi namja itu yang mungil dengan sayang. "Kau ternyata baik-baik saja, hyung"

"Hm"

Brakk...

3 orang namja masuk dengan sedikit tergesa. Mereka berdua beralih menatap namja-namja tersebut yang tampak sedang berduka.

"Wookie hyung.. Heechul hyung.. Hae hyung.. kalian mencemaskan aku rupanya?"

Yesung perlahan mundur saat Donghae mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kyuhyun jelas bingung akan kelakuan hyungnya satu ini. Apa ini karena kecemasan akibat kecelakannya dan juga Yesung tadi? Walau masih digeluti rasa kebingungan, namja berpipi chubby itu tetap tersenyum lembut dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung hyung childishnya ini.

"Aku dan Yesung hyung baik-baik saja. Tak usah khawatir hyung.."

Donghae mengangguk, masih memeluk Kyuhyun dan menangis disana.

"Kyunnie.. ayo ganti pakaianmu dan segera pergi. Aku sudah mendapat izin dari pihak rumah sakit" ujar Heechul.

"Eodiseo?"

Disinilah ia berada..

Di area pemakaman umum. Semua orang tampak berduka. Hembusan sang kehidupan terasa begitu dingin dan kelu dirasa. Setelan hitam yang digunakan, tak urung meyakinkan siapa saja yang melihat bila mereka sedang berkabung.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dalam duduknya diatas kursi rodanya. Tubuhnya belum bisa menopang berat badannya, ia masih terlalu lemah setelah insiden kecelakaan itu. Namja chubby itu mendongak, mendapati Wookie yang telah mendorong kursi rodanya dan tersenyum lirih disana. Ia beralih memandang figura foto dalam pangkuannya yang tergambar potret yang terlalu ia cintai. Seorang namja dengan maniknya yang berbentuk bulan sabit, senyum malaikatnya yang teduh, serta kulit putihnya yang bersih seolah menyuarakan padanya.

"Yesung akan bahagia disana Kyu.. Iklhaskan kepergiannya, biarkan ia tenang disana"

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan ucapan Heechul yang tengah menyemangatinya. Perhatian Kyuhyun telah tersita dengan sosok yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut duduk dibawah pohon rindang. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum walau terlihat hanya sebuah lirihan disana.

"Sungie akan tetap hidup bersamaku"

"Kyu..."

"Sungie tak akan pernah meninggalkanku"

"Kyuhyun..."

"Sungie sudah tak sakit lagi hingga ia bisa bersamaku selamanya.."

"Cho Kyuhyun"

Sebuah alasan putus asa yang Kyuhyun lontarkan begitu saja. Tak ada tangisan yang biasa dilakukan setiap orang yang merasa ditinggalkan, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut masih menatap kekasihnya itu yang sedari tadi seolah menunggunya. Orang-orang disekitar hanya bisa merasa iba mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Mereka menganggap bilamana namja berpipi chubby tersebut sulit untuk menerima kenyataan yang sangat pahit ini.

.

©Sparkyu Amore©

.

Heechul menegak whisky nya lagi untuk kelima kalinya. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena mabuk. Sesekali sesegukkan dan kepalanya terjatuh membentur meja, tak jera untuk membuat Heechul terhenti dari mabuknya. Ia masih meminta bartender untuk menuangkan whisky yang dipintanya. Donghae dan Ryeowook hanya bisa menatap Heechul dengan tatapan lirih milik mereka.

"Ini punyaku" Heechul mengaum saat Ryeowook mengambil alih gelas whisky dari tangan bartender. Heechul merampas minumannya kembali dan lansung meminumnya. Ia sesekali tertawa dengan sesegukkan sebagai pengiringnya. Heechul duduk dengan sempoyongan dan kepalanya lagi-lagi terjatuh, terkulai diatas meja.

"Ia masih belum bisa menerima atas kematian adiknya" Donghae mengiyakan. Tatapannya kembali sendu, melihat raut Heechul yang telah kacau karena mabuk. Terlebih lagi, Heechul_kerap mengumandangkan nama Yesung..Yesung..dan yesung...

"Sudah cukup bagi Sungie untuk menderita selama ini. Ia memang berusaha bersikap baik saja dihadapan kita, namun nyatanya ia telah menahan dera penyakitnya itu."

Donghae kembali mengiyakan, " Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun bersifat seolah Yesung masih ada.. dan membuat Heechul hyung semakin sulit untuk melepaskan adiknya"

"Kematian Sungie juga berat untuknya, Hae hyung.. untuk Heechul hyung dan juga kita. Kita sangat menyayanginya.. namun Kyuhyun lebih jauh mencintainya."

"Aku juga kasihan padanya.. sampai kapan ia harus bersikap seakan-akan Sungie masih bersama kita? Hal ini takkan baik untuk kesehatan mentalnya kelak." Donghae kembali bersikap melankolis dan meneguk whisky yang ia pesan barusan.

"Hae hyung.. Wookie..."

Mereka menoleh, mendapati Kyuhyun dengan senyum kembangnya dengan tangannya yang terangkat kebelakang seolah tengah mengandeng seseorang dibelakangnya. Namja berpipi chubby itu tersenyum lebar dan duduk didekat mereka. Ia terlihat bingung dengan keadaan Heechul yang telah 100 % mabuk total.

"Kenapa Heechul hyung sampai mabuk begitu? Apa ia mempunyai masalah?"

"sudah satu bulan lebih sejak hari itu, apa kau baik-baik saja kyu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa?"

Mereka tak lansung menjawab, "Aku tadi berjalan-jalan bersamanya, menghabiskan waktu bersama ketempat yang sangat Yesung hyung inginkan. Dan selanjutnya, kami akan pergi ke Sungai Han. Apa kalian ingin ikut bersama kami?"

"Kyu.. Yesung hyung telah tiada. Sadarlah akan kenyataan itu" Donghae telah putus asa untuk memberi tahu Kyuhyun akan kenyataan ini. Ia memegang kedua pundak namja berpipi chubby itu dan sedikit mengguncangkannya.

"Aku tau itu"

"Jika kau tau.. kenapa kau masih bersikap seolah Sungie masih ada bersama kita?"

"Nyatanya memang begitu. Sungie hyung masih bersamaku.. dan sekarang ia ada disampingku. Apa kalian tidak melihatnya?" Kyuhyun mengangkat lengan Yesung yang telah ia tautkan bersama jemarinya dan juga Yesung keudara. Mereka saling tatap dengan tatapan teduh yang mereka miliki. Tapi hanya ada udara kosong yang Donghae dan juga Ryeowook lihat.

"Kau mengekangnya untuk pergi Kyu. Bila benar Sungie ada disini, biarkan dia pergi.. Dunia kita telah beda, Kyu. Apa yang kau lihat Yesung baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Apa ia tertawa dan tersenyum dengan damai?"

Ia kembali mengangguk.

"Apa Sungie kita terlihat bahagia?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk dengan senyum lebar walau maniknya tak lepas dari tatapan kekasihnya.

"Masih terlihat pucatkah ia?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ryeowook tersenyum maklum. Ia menggapai jemari Kyuhyun yang masih bebas sehingga si empu menoleh padanya.

"Apa ia akan bersamamu selamanya? Pernahkah kau menanyakan itu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Yesung yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Yesung perlahan menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Namja berpipi chubby itu sontak merasa sedih melihat gelengan yang Yesung kasih. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali mengangkat tangannya sedikit keudara seolah tengah menggandeng seseorang.

"Apa ini efek dari kecelakaan itu?" tanya Donghae. Ryeowook mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

.

©Sparkyu Amore©

.

Kyuhyun tertawa riang, duduk seorang diri dipingir sungai Han. Duduk dimalam hari dipinggir sungai Han memang sangat indah. Sorotan lampu yang indah yang tertuju pada jembatan banpo dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu bewarna-warni memang sangat menakjubkan. Yesung tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat pemandangan indah dipinggir Sungai Han pada malam hari" tutur Yesung

"Aku akan mengajakmu lagi ke tempat-tempat keren yang belum pernah kita datangi berdua hyung"

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Tetapi, sungai Han ini sudah cukup untukku"

Kyuhyun mengerjap polos memandang Yesung. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya. Ia tersenyum lembut, hingga mampu membuat hangat sanubari Kyuhyun yang sempat beku. Udara dingin malam tak dihiraukan Kyuhyun yang terus menggodanya. Namja berpipi chubby itu perlahan menatap Yesung sendu.

"Kita masih belum menuntaskan semuanya hyung"

"Aku sudah senang Kyu."

"Hyung..."

"Aku tak nyata bagimu.. Kita sudah beda, dan aku sekarang sudah bahagia ditempatku sekarang."

"Hyung.."

"Benar kata mereka, Kyu. Cukup sampai disini"

Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi berucap. Maniknya sudah semakin nanar mendengar ucapan yang terdengar seperti ultimatun dari Yesung. Ia melengos, tak memperdulikan Yesung yang masih setia menatapnya yang malah menatap terjangan kecil dari gelombang air di Sungai Han.

.

.

**FIND**

Nah loh? Bingung? Entah kenapa amoree lagi ada mood buat ni ff walau hanya oneshoot doang^^ Sembari menunggu ilham buat efef laennya ehhhe.


End file.
